Adiccion a Ti
by BlindMaster
Summary: ¿Que sucede cuando confundimos el amor con adiccion? que pasa cuando descubres que todo lo que construiste se va desmoronando por las mentiras y el odio ... sera algo que Nightwing tendra que aceptar. Un poco extraña la relacion entre el y Raven.


**ADICCION**

**Bueno esto escribí mientras fumaba algo de coco con viruta de lápiz ----------------- mentira¡¡¡ no fumo ni bebo eso es malo .. ejm ejm volviendo al fic, me inspire en un tema que escuche por ahí a ver que opinan ok one shot de los Outsiders**

**Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen al igual que ningún personaje de la Dc, todos son propiedad de sus respectivas productoras y creadores **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¨Hasta ahora no he podido dejarla, ella me controla por completo¨ – se decía Nightwing al mirar su espejo

La noche anterior había venido, el estaba dispuesto a rechazarla, pero no fue así, no había logrado reunir las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo, cada ves que ella lo necesitaba sin mas entraba por la ventana, que aunque estaba cerrada ella simplemente lo atravesaba

- ¿estas despierto? – dijo susurrando en el oído del joven maravilla, pero el no deseaba escucharla, no deseaba estar mas con ella, no lo soportaba, pero cuando tenia bien claro que la palabra que le iba a decir era ¨No¨ esta cambiaba de repente al verla… por un amargo ¨si¨ …..

Su vida se caía a pedazos, no podía combatir a los criminales y llevar una vida normal al mismo tiempo y en cima estaba ella, a quien debía estar cuidando siempre, era su responsabilidad por haber dejado que ella sufriera de esa manera

Cada ves que se levantaba podía verla ahí en la ventana meditando con cada salida del sol y luego desaparecía sin siquiera decirle adiós, ella lo sabia, no podía expresar ningún sentimiento o terminaría matándolo

Al llegar la noche, aunque el cerrara su habitación o saliera a combatir a los criminales, ella siempre lo encontraba y lograba saciarse por completo de el hasta no dejar nada

Había ido al hospital muchas veces por esa razón, le habían detectado hipertensión y parciales paros cardiacos, algo que no era normal en un joven de esa edad y mucho menos con esa condición física .. era algo que un doctor no podía explicar **pero el si**

_Cuando el sol se puso es día fue diferente, el sabia que ella había sido secuestrada pero no sabia a quien recurrir para buscarla así que volvió a Gotham resignado a pedir ayuda a Batman _

_Gracias a el reunió todo el equipo necesario para poder ir en su busca, decidió ir solo, no deseaba estar mas como compañero de Batman ni mucho menos seguir sus ordenes_

_Ya no seria mas Robin, desde aquella ves el decidió ser alguien diferente, algo que reflejara su esencia misma .. _

- vete de aquí – dijo le cuando la vio entrar a su habitación, el cual era un pequeño apartamento en la zona mas miserable de Gotham, había dejado de ser dependiente de Bruce Wayne, ya no quería tener ningún tipo de afiliación con Batman

ella sea cerco como cada noche desde que se había cometido el error, el aun recordaba, nunca lo olvidaría, el dolor que lo marcaba le recordaba por lo que luchaba desde hacia mucho,

cuando ella estaba en su limite el veía la foto de Kory, que siempre tenia a un lado de su cama, recordándole a la única mujer a quien el había amado

Sus manos temblaban al recorrer los brazos de Raven, ella lo miraba sin interés, era tan fría que lo lastimaba….. siempre era así

- parece un tempano – dijo cuando la vio salir de su habitación, sabia que su novia nunca volvería y mientras este vivo debía ayudar a su amiga no tenia otra salida para saldar sus deudas

A ella no parecía impórtale en lo mas mínimo solo lo veía y se procuraba en cumplir con el acuerdo, dejando a Robin exhausto a tal extremo que le arrebataba al vida poco a poco, pero a ella nunca le preocupo

Un día sin mas el no quería verla mas, no podía seguir de esa manera, sentía que ya había cumplido, su cuerpo estaba al borde del abismo infinito de la muerte ese día se hizo la pregunta mas importante

-¨¿y ahora que es lo que queda?¨ – miro ambas manos aun firmes por sus duros entrenamientos, la respuesta a su pregunta era simple, vio al foto de Star y sentía odio hacia ella también porque lo había abandonado, comprendió que solo tenia Raven ya no le quedaba mas

Muchas preguntas se hicieron en su cabeza con respuestas tan obvias que el se negaba a aceptar, deseaba acallar las voces de su cabeza….. pero no podía hacerlo

- ¨ya no lo soporto mas¨ –se dijo rompiendo esa foto y aventándola contra la pared, se dedico a destrozar su habitación y todo lo que ahí había, quería acabar con su vida, pero sin darse cuenta ella llego ya que el sol se había ocultado

- no te preocupes…….. ahora te sentirás mejor- Raven comprendía que el estaba sufriendo, al verlo sintió algo en su interior que ella no podía explicar

- te odio….. – le dijo entre labio y ella poso sus manos en la cabeza de Nightwing haciéndole sentir todo lo que ella sentía cuando drenaba sus emociones a través de el y a su ves descargaba su frustración, algo doloroso pero a su ves placentero……..

Su mente volaba en un mundo con un sinfín de colores ilimitados, dentro de su mente había un mundo que el ignoraba por **completo **

_- llegas demasiado tarde, ella ya ha despertado – decía Dr. Light riendo fuertemente, el trataba de alcanzar a Raven pero ella estaba tan lejos……. que aprecia algo imposible _

_- no, no dejare que lo hagas – decía el gritando en sus sueños, pero al fin despertó y Raven no estaba a su lado. Ella le hizo experimentar cosa que el jamás había sentido, Nightwing aun estaba cansado pero con una paz indescriptible, una sonrisa retorcida se dibujo en su rostro_

Cada noche el escapaba, pero ya no seria así, Nightwing era el que la buscaba, deseaba estar en paz nuevamente, deseaba estar tranquilo y que todos sus problemas estuvieran resueltos, por eso iba con ella

Ahora Nightwing estaba atado a aun cuerda imaginaria que Raven sujetaba, el obedecía ya no se quejaba ni se molestaba, todo era tan tranquilo que ya no temía morir

En mi mundo el amor no existe es algo que no tiene nombre y no se conoce las personas como tu no lo entienden – dijo la chica que al momento de unirse con Nightwing le advertía siempre

- Nunca antes te había importado ¿Por qué ahora es diferente? – dijo al verla nuevamente sobre el

- no lo se, me gusta venir, aunque se que ya no debo hacerlo- ella le sonrió por primera ves desde que había sido raptada

- creo que me enamorado de ti ………- dijo sin siquiera dejar de succionar la energía de Nightwing, el no podía creer lo que ella había dicho

No, no era cierto ella no podía amar porque simplemente son sabia lo que era el amor y el no la amaba mas porque su corazón le pertenecía a Star fire, el la odiaba si no fuera tan dependiente de ella ya la habría **dejado **

- si eso es lo que deseas… entonces me iré – dijo ella posándose en la ventana dispuesta a transformase en un cuervo

- no, espera¡¡¡ – grito el sujetándola de su mano antes de que saltara al abismo, ella volteo para verlo

- no te vayas… quédate por favor – dijo resignado ya que la necesitaba, no podía dejar que se fuera, no podía aceptar la realidad sin ella a su lado

- esta bien – dijo con frialdad como siempre, esta ves ella tomo la iniciativa, el se poso en su cama para no convulsionarse y caer en el suelo, pero ella hizo algo diferente algo que el no esperaba ….esta ves primero le dio un beso apasionado que el respondió sin resistirse en lo mas mínimo

- ¿porque? – pregunto aun con el sabor de los labios de Raven en los suyos

- no lo se, creo que me he………..- pero el la detuvo con uno de sus dedos

- no lo digas por favor, no lo digas – no estaba listo para escucharlo no con tato odio hacia ella

El en ningún momento la amo, nunca lo hizo, como podría amar a alguien que prácticamente le había arruinado la vida, pero el siempre volvía porque la necesitaba, volvía porque no deseaba recordar a su antiguo amor, volvía para escapar de la cruda realidad a la que cada día se enfrentaba y volvía porque al final el dolor se convirtió en algo mas **para ambos**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno esta como lo escribí en borrador ok , solo corregí errores para que vean de que punto empiezo a destilar la historia, por ejemplo: esta es la elegida de tres fics de la misma trama .. esta no era la mejor, pero reflejaba mas lo que yo quería mostrar de esta pareja .. será que algún día se amaran, pes no lo creo…**

**Notas: **

**1. final de escena en letra NEGRITA**

**2. recuerdos en letra CURSIVA **

**Agregare una nueva nota para hacer un poco mas variantes mis fics **


End file.
